


SUBLIMINAL

by ONLYX1S



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX1S/pseuds/ONLYX1S
Summary: SON DONGPYO is synonymous to cheerful, witty, sassy, cute and the like. He has all the members gushing over his cuteness, fans and other celebrities alike. It's hard to resist the boy's charms. That's what we all see... but who is he beneath all that? Perhaps, have you ever thought what is inside Song Dongpyo's mind?
Relationships: Cha Junho/Son Dongpyo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Son Dongpyo, Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo, Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Son Dongpyo, Kim Yohan/Son Dongpyo, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo, Lee Hangyul/Son Dongpyo, Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo, Son Dongpyo/Everyone, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 28





	SUBLIMINAL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since I've written a fic besides twitter AUs so please bear with me 👉👈 Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Please do know this is completely FICTION, real life events and people may have been used as reference but everything in this story is based from my imagination only. There may be inaccuracies in the schedules etc. in this fic, it is all made up.

He scrolls down to the end of another set of comments he had found about him. It was fairly good, most of it were actually positive comments.

_Cute. _That's what most people think of him. But he wants to show everyone he is more than just a cute face. He is more than that small boy with aegyo. He didn't train for years just for his hardwork and talent to be overlooked. 

He doesn't complain. It's a compliment, right? But sometimes being called cute doesn't feel like the flattery feeling he had before. And so he ignored the strange feeling. 

Dongpyo continues being his bubbly self. He tries not think too much and just be himself. He believes the best trait an idol can show is honesty especially to the fans that truly supports them through thick and thin. 

He may sound naive but for as long as he can, he will never put an act in front of his dear oneits. He may be restricted to give out more than he should but at least he would never lie to the people important to him. 

"Dongpyo-ah?" he hears someone calling for him, but the voice sound so far away as his thoughts fill his mind. He drowns in his thoughts until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Han Seungwoo. It's his Seungwoo hyung. He smiles at his favorite hyung. 

"Is everything alright, bub?" the leader asks, concern evident in his eyes. The younger nods and instantly dismisses the question. 

And so the duo leaves their dorm together with the other members for another schedule. It's for a variety show guesting. 

Like the others, it was an hour or two full of introductions and showing of talents. They had to show new sides of them every time; giving away trivias and some interesting facts that their fans would surely take note of. It was fun, though, with the added games and prizes. In some, they were even allowed to eat a lot of delcious food. The MCs were very fun and they seem to adore him too. 

For the whole week, they did the same thing. Variety shows. Promotions. Guestings. Some were fun, others plainly exhausting. But Dongpyo earned new friends. Playful bickering on sets and adoring looks by noonas and hyungs alike, he felt spoiled a bit. Everything seemed worth it. All the sleepless nights and countless practices became fruitful. 

It wasn't until the end of their promotions he had the time to himself again. That meant he had the time to think of a lot of things. And like others, he spent his leisure time scrolling through his phone once again. They just arrived from a radio show and it is now past 9 in the evening. 

He finished freshening up earlier and now he is alone in his room, fiddling with his phone. He watched their videos, even, logging in to their shared twitter account. He wanted to know how their beloved oneits is doing. And so he read through some tweets and comments. 

But this time, people had something more to say to him. But it wasn't what he hoped for. Cute was supposed to be a flattering compliment but now it isn't anymore. Cute has become something that clung to his name. And it made him sad that it felt like his hardwork has been invalidated. And now as he read new comments, they see too much flaws in him. In his appearance, manners, everything they can find. 

_Not even a single one praised him for his voice, his dancing, his talents. W_ _hat even is he doing on stage? _

_Does anyone even see him on their performances or is he just good enough as a back up dancer in the eyes of the viewers? _

_Bad thoughts. _

_Stop. _

Son Dongpyo grew up wanting to be an idol. Worked hard for years. He is still that boy, right? Because right now everything is getting blurry. 

He was too engrossed in that one particular question. Is he still the same? Or has he changed without noticing? Did he not work hard enough? Maybe he grew lenient when he debuted? Maybe he wasn't doing enough. He didn't hear the door creaking open as a certain someone entered their shared room. 

"Pyo~ What are you doing?" Yohan, his roommate, asks the younger as he made his way to Dongpyo's side of the room. He flops himself next to the younger and like second nature, wraps his arms around the smaller's waist. 

Dongpyo is just so cuddly. 

"Hey, hyung!" Dongpyo complains, trying to get the other's attention away from his phone as he locks it. "You said you aren't into skinships before, why are you always clinging to me?" 

Yohan pouts and regrets as he gets disgusted at himself for acting cute and decides just to answer the younger. 

"Because you are different Pyo," he smiles and starts tickling Dongpyo. Loud giggles filled their room in seconds and the worries that the younger had, vanished for awhile as it got pushed to the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter: ONLYX1S ☹️ You may check out my AUs there too. Most importantly, let's be friends.


End file.
